Nowhere to Hide
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Bill returns and kidnaps 16 year old Dipper! What are his plans? What will he do? Will Mable and Grunkle Stan be able to save him in time? Little do they know how much trouble they are really in... rated K /T idk. Suggestions on rating? Please be nice, I'm still VERY new to this writing thing. Thanks Guys! "Natalia" (SC) OUT!
1. Taken

My name is Dipper Pines. A few years ago, our parents dumped us at this town called Gravity Falls with our Great Uncle or Grunkle Stan. My twin sister Mabel and I were less than thrilled to come here, but Mabel was always the easily distracted, naive and optimistic one. She saw her first grassy hill and was mesmerized, forgetting all about our annoyance with our parents. I on the other hand, stayed pessimistic and close-minded about the whole summer. What was there to do in Gravity Falls?

But that all changed after I found Journal #3. It led me to believe that there were

magical and mythical creatures that humans have rarely seen. Bigfoot, Ghosts, Zombies,anything you can think of can and would happen in this town. At first I was doubtful, but that would change fast.

Soon Mabel and I were encountered with several of Gravity Falls' oddities (and not the corny fake ones in our caretaker Grunkle Stan's shack) and had a few close calls with some of them, especially Gideon and his Journal #2. When we were 12, we defeated him and his big robot. But Bill Cipher has always peaked my fascination. After we defeated him in Stan's mind, he promised to return. But he never did. We were always wondering in the back of our minds when he would come. But one day he did. And I will never forget it.

…

"Pine Tree…" something whispered in my ear.

"Mabel, was that you?" I asked my sister across the room.

"We haven't run into Bill for 4 years now, can you stop using his stupid nickname on me?"

"What Dipper?" A sleepy, crusty-eyed Mabel huffed, obviously being woken up from a Mermando fantasy dream.

Dipper sighed, Mermando had just broken up with her that day. He felt so sad gazing into those bloodshot eyes.

_Next time I see Mermando, I'll kick his butt. _He thought. But then he remembered his question.

"Did you just whisper _Pine Tree_?" Dipper asked, getting worried. If Mabel was asleep, then who else could have said it besides _Him_. I felt ashamed of being afraid of a little dream demon, being 16. But man, was I. Just the thought of him hurting Mabel made me shudder.

"Ah hahahahaha! Pine Tree, you sure are dumb! Or maybe just delirious from being tired? No matter, I have you right where I want you!" Bill Cipher, my arch nemesis said.

I was about to ask why he was here, but I suddenly became dizzy and fell to the floor. I heard Mabel scream my name, but My eyelids grew heavy and closed. As I passed out, I heard

"_Nowhere to hide now, Pine Tree."_


	2. Awaken

**Wow! Chapter two already? I'm gonna try and be more creative with this one; more description, more detail and definitely more character development. I am so excited! I got a whole bunch of really nice reviews and I hope I get more! You guys are awesome and I luv ya! Never stop being awesome!**

**-SC**

**(anyone figure out my name yet?)**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up with a headache (after further investigation, I found a bruise on my forehead) and craving answers.

_Where am I? How did I get here? What did Bill do to me? What will happen to me?_

I needed to stop thinking like this. I could drive myself insane with my anxiousness and doubt that never seemed to exit the back of my mind, as if the strainer that is my conscience is just too small for the little chunk of terror that resides permanently out of sight, but _never_ out of mind. Now to figure out where I am. I thought of Mabel and I in the Bottomless Pit.

"_We're somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere."_

_Ain't that the truth, sister, _I thought.

I was just floating in inky black and nothing. Then a bright light was lit in the distance. Wait, no it wasn't far away in perspective, it was tiny! It was just a small, floating candle. Suddenly, a face thrust itself into the light cast off by the flickering candle. A face framed by dirty blonde locks. I screamed (finally sounding like a man) from shock.

"Aha! Pine Tree, you're awake! Finally! Now we can get to business!" My arch enemy Bill said as he appeared. I cringed as he came, not wanting to be near him. He snapped his fingers and the blackness turned into whiteness, bathing the room with light. he blew out the candle and the smoke tickled my nose and made my eyes water.

_Why doesn't he just go back to his version of hell? _I thought.

"Aw Pine Tree, why thinking such spiteful thoughts? I didn't bring you here to hurt you, if I did, **you would be dead by now!**" he said, his cocky high-pitched voice dropped a few octaves near the end of the sentence, making the 12 year old inside me shudder.

"Really, Bill? You're using _that _cliche villain phrase? I thought you were more classy than that." I said, sarcasm dripping off of my (recently) deepened voice, trying to disguise my fear.

I looked closer at Bill. He was different. Instead of his stupid dorito look, he was human. In fact, I wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't called me Pine Tree. He wore a suit similar to Grunkle Stan's, and had a yellow undershirt. His trademark top hat, and bowtie were still prominent, but he acquired an eyepatch for some reason.

_What's the point in that? _I wondered.

"Let me show you, Pine Tree." He said venomously.

He lifted up his eyepatch and what I saw was worse than any horror movie, any real life accident. What I saw was what looked like freshly ripped up skin, but remarkably no blood, and where an eye would be, (it looked like it had been ripped out) there was a galaxy. Stars, planets, and a sun.

Needless to say, it was completely horrific and yet so thought-provoking, I managed to keep my dinner down. That reminded me, what time is it? More questions made my brain hurt even more. I already had a billion swirling around up there, and I was no super-genius who could handle more than 50 questions at once.

"That's where you're wrong, foolish child." Bill said, enjoying my bewilderment and pain.

" What do you mean?" I asked. My only reply was a smirk and another promise;

"You must leave for now, but you _will _be back and I _will _get you and your sister, somehow." He said, his smirk growing as everything around me started glowing. I woke up in our room with worried Mabel looming over me.

"Dipper, did Bill hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." I said relieved.

**There you have it! Chapter 2! I'm so happy I got this done! Don't you love the satisfaction of finishing a chapter? Thanks for reading! It really means alot! If you guys feel like it, rate and review, but I'm not gonna beg because I hate it when people do that. Anyway, BYE!**

**-16-12-3-6-24 1**

**(that was a big ole friggin' hint! ;) )**


	3. Indtuder (no more dorky rhyming)

**Chapter 3! Here it is. Warning: very short. I formally apologize for being a Butt and not adding to this sooner. But here it is! I still worked hard on it!**

.Mabel.

I sat with Waddles in me and Dipper's room, (the attic) worrying about Dipper.

_I wonder what Bill did to him… _I wondered. Every time anyone even asked to talk about it, Dipper would just get this far-off look in his eye and say "_Et faciet: reverteturque"_ in a low, ominous voice and then he would just be normal Dipper again. If you asked why he said that, he wouldn't know what you were talking about. I looked it up on google translate and (after several spell checks and language tests) the results shocked me.

'_He will return…' What's that supposed to mean? _I wondered.

.Dipper.

_I can't let him find me! But I can't lead him to the shack!He might try to hurt Mabel!_ I thought to myself as I was running for my life.

"Pine Tree, you can't run FOREVER!" Bill screamed after me.

You're probably wondering why Mabel isn't here with me as I run/limp for my life from a demon of unimaginable power (while struggling to stay conscious). Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation.

_**Earlier that day…**_

I woke up feeling great this morning.

_Maybe I'll go on a monster hunt today with Mabel. Haven't done that in a long time. _I thought as sleep slowly left my mind.

"Or maybe you'll just go back to _sleep, _Pine Tree." said a voice that strikes fear in my heart.

I slowly got up against my will, as if being possessed, and Bill suddenly appeared in front of me. I screamed and Mabel woke up.

"Dipper? What's wrong?" She asked, springing into action while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them, she screamed and said, "Bill!? You leave my brother alone, you isosceles monster!"

Bill, however, was ready for her. He quickly lulled her to sleep with his magic and wiped her memory of the last few seconds.

"Pine Tree, don't you and Shooting Star ever learn?" He asked, still controlling my body.

"Bill! Leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" I said bravely.

"Oh, Pine Tree. So protective of our little Shooting Star, aren't we?" He said in a mocking tone, "Now I hate to sound like Robbie V., but (he cleared his throat) You. Me. Forest. 12:00. Be there." He said, doing a perfect imitation of Robbie. He then went to his weird circle thing and said; "Remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYEEE!" I looked away as his portal grew in size and became blinding.

"Dipper? Hey Dipping-Sauce, what's the matter?" Mabel asked as she woke up completely clueless. Sometimes that's a blessing. I didn't have the heart to tell her.

**Guys I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm debating whether or not to just add this one withe next part, or make it a new chapter because the next part is gonna be long!**

**Next time: Dipper and Bill duel! Who will win? (obviously Bill, but see how and what happened), Mabel goes after Dipper, and finds-**

*STATIC*


	4. the hunt

**Hey guys! **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry for not updating in for freaking ever. I a jerk for making you guys wait for so long. I've been dealing with lots of stuff lately and I really hope you understand. But if you don't and feel like cussing me out in the reviews (if you guys even feel like reviewing anymore) I understand completely. I really hope you don't hate me for this, but this is the last chapter. I promise it will be super long and detailed, but I've made up my mind; this is the final chapter of this story. Next to be updated is the Demon's Son series.**

.Bill.

_What a beautiful day! The birds are just calling my name and the sun's rays are lighting my path just so conveniently! Now, where did that little rascal go?_

"Pine Tree!" I called. "Oh Piiiine Treeeee!" I yelled gleefully.

I had never in my existence been so happy to see a filthy human! And let alone, Pine Tree.

_Ha! His journals will be MINE!_

I quickly searched the area for any disturbances, trying to locate the boy. I found his entity curled up behind a tree.

"Pine Tree, can't you hide better than that? Really, short-stack, I thought you played the game a bit more skillfully than _that._" I teased as I ripped the tree that he was hiding behind out of the ground.

"Bill leave me alone! What do you even WANT?" He yelled.

_Well... he's brave... and stupid. _I thought as I started to make the earth shake and bounce, him riding along with the ground and stumbling to his knees.

"Oh Pine Tree, you know what I want. To destroy those pesky little journals of yours!" I explained.

"Wait, there are more?" he asked curiously.

"Wow! Your good old uncle Stanny _still _hiding his little secret?" I mused.

"What secret?" He asked. Man, was this kid starting to excite me! SO many questions running through his head!

"Well Pine Tree, how about a little wager? I'll tell you the secret if you'll be my slave, and if you betray me I will hunt you down and damage you so that you die a slow and painful death. Or you could be a clueless child that will have missed his chance of knowing what your uncle is _really _hiding. What'll it be?" I wagered.

I could see the cogs and wheels turning in his head, knowing that he was having a mental war with himself inside.

"What kind of secret?" he asked.

_I have him now!_

"Well, Pine Tree, this secret will change your life, not to mention the lives of everyone you care about. Just gonna warn ya, this is one intense secret your uncle is hiding from you guys. And you're _family_" I emphasized to him. "Just think of the possibilities!"

He reached his hand toward mine, I becoming more and more excited as the centimeters dwindled. I was shocked when I heard a strong *SLAP* and saw my hand move noticeably to the right. **(remember, Bill can't feel pain or anything)**

"NO, BILL! I WILL NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Pine Tree screamed in my face.

"Ya know what,Pine Tree? I can respect that. You're your own man, you make your own decisions." I mused as I drew close to his face.

"But ya know what else, Pine Tree? I _really _hate being mocked." I whispered in his ear.

I slowly backed up as I saw the red drain from his face and fear enter his eyes.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" He asked me fearfully.

"I'm gonna count to ten, and we're gonna have a little game of hide-and-seek. I'll count, and you're gonna run for your pathetic life while I hunt you down and kill you." I warned.

"One"

He started panicing and trying all sorts of directions.

"Two"

He ran south-east, away from his home.

"Three"

I slowly started to follow him...

"Four"

I quickened my speed from a wander to a shamble...

"Five"

From shamble to a saunter...

"Six"

Saunter to regular speed...

"Seven"

Regular speed to speed-walking...

"Eight"

I'm going as fast as I can go without technically running...

"Nine"

I slowly start to jog...

**"TEN!" **I screamed as I forgot about pacing myself and started the hunt, excitedly anticipating the fear in his expression when I capture him.

I find him hiding, reading the page about me. I snuck up on him and whispered in his ear, "You're not making this very entertaining."

He screamed bloody murder, of course and I quickly clamped down on his mouth.

"This is for being boring." I said as I lit my hand on fire and grabbed his leg with my fiery grip. He attempted to scream again, so I covered his nose with my hand.

"And that's for trying to yell."

I let go of him and he hits the ground hard. He gets up and tries to run away as fast as he can.

I laugh maniacally and scream, "PINE TREE, you can't run FOREVER!"

_Man! What a beautiful day for a hunt!_

**Well that's a wrap! Did you like it? Or do you all still hate me for forgetting about you? I promise I didn't! And I'll update the demon's son series soon!**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
